


Work Together

by The_DoctorSimba



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Deals, F/F, Gift Fic, OOC?, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_DoctorSimba/pseuds/The_DoctorSimba
Summary: The war between angels and demons has just ended. To achieve balance in the world they decide to tentatively work together, just to see if it's possible. Things don't go as planned.





	Work Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNameIsZ (curiouslygray)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslygray/gifts).



> Hey there everyone!  
> So, I normally write for ColdFlash and my friend (for who this is gifted) normally writes for SuperCorp. Back in February, we brought up the idea of doing a ship swap: I write for SuperCorp and they write for ColdFlash. About a month and a half later, we've finally fulfilled that idea. We both used the same prompt and wrote using only our previous knowledge. We've beta read for each other in past, as well as shared many snippets from various fan fics we've read, so we're vaguely familiar at the very least. Due to this, I do apologize for any "out of character"ness or lore bits that may just be wrong. I did try to double check more important things with my friend, but, well, sometimes you miss things.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Prompt (from a tumblr post): I love contrasting designs… Demons wearing white clothes……….. Angels wearing black clothes…………………… A demon so beautiful they are mistaken for an angel; an angel so monstrous they are mistaken for a demon. (And then they kiss)

Lena glanced at the clock again. This was a big first step in rebuilding after the war. Working together instead of against each other. In about 45 seconds the angel was going to be late, not making the best of impressions. 

There was a giant thud behind her, and Lena couldn’t stop the grin that spread across her face. She hadn’t thought the angel would’ve actually fallen for that. 

At the tentative knock, Lena turned around. At the window was an attractive blonde woman, no, an attractive blonde angel. She needed to keep that in mind.

“Uh, are you the demon I’m supposed to be meeting?” the angel asked. “I was told this would be open so if you’re not I’m very sorry for the large smudge on your window.”

“I actually said it would be unlocked,” Lena said pressing a button on her desk. It was a dirty trick since the window could only be opened from the inside, but she didn’t expect the angel to fly directly into her office without even a pause. Really, it was just poor manners. “You must be Supergirl.

She floated into the office, more cautiously now. “Hi, yes, that’s me, although you can call me Kara, Kara Danvers.” She held out her hand.

“Lena Luthor. You wouldn’t happen to be related to Director Danvers, would you?” Lena asked taking her hand. They shook once before Lena let go.

“She’s my sister actually. She wanted this to go well since it’s just a trial run and everything and with you being-”

“Princess of Hell?”

“-Yeah that.” Kara shifted on her feet. “She was worried that anyone else would be a pushover and it wouldn’t be true even footing so she wanted to send the best,” she said with a shrug. 

“Well then, I’m glad she sent the best.” Lena moved back around to her desk. It felt weird having an angel at her back, especially one claiming to be the best, but she forced herself to stay relaxed. “We’ve got a busy day ahead of us. Our goal is six souls per employee with two being the minimum. I figured you may be uncomfortable with six, so I only scheduled two today. What is your miracle schedule?” Lena asked turning back around. 

Kara looked a bit panicked. “My what?”

“Miracle schedule? I don’t know if that’s the name but your schedule for what miracles you do and do not grant?” Lena tilted her head. “Do you not have one of those?”

“Uh, no, we are more boots on the ground, miracles as we see fit type of angels,” Kara said. 

“Well, that would make sense,” Lena began slowly. “You were warriors before this.” She gestured to the fact Kara was in black tactile gear, which contrasted well with her tailored white suit. “If the trial goes well, we can assist you with optimization.”

“Thanks,” Kara said dryly. 

Lena wasn’t going to get into it now. “Shall we be off? Our first client is about to call.”

“Yeah, wait how do you know you have a client? Do they set up an appointment?” Kara asked as they walked out of her office. 

“Not quite. More like we have sections and times we respond to calls and I know someone has been working up the nerve for the last week.” Lena tablet glowed as they got on the elevator. “Here we are. And you are allowed to try and convince him not to but no touching, deals are very specific.” When the elevator opened, they were under a bridge. 

Lena stepped out and the man waiting whipped around. “Holy shit, it worked.”

“Actually, she’s the holy shit, I’m more the holy hell type.” Lena couldn’t help herself and she could almost feel Kara roll her eyes. 

“Wait, what do you mean? She’s holy?” the man asked glancing between the two.

“Not important. You’re here to make a deal, yes?” Lena directed him back to her. She stepped closer to him. 

“Yes, you have to do what I say right?” he asked, putting on a cocky façade. 

“As long as it adheres to the deal we make, yes,” she agreed.

“Then I want to be successful.” 

“That’s very vague, wanna make it more specific?” Lena prompted. So maybe the guy didn’t do as much research as she had thought. 

“I want to be successful at life. I, Monty Elle, want to be a success at life,” he said haughtily. 

Kara stepped forward, just behind Lena. “That still seems vague.”

“What do you mean?” 

Kara tapped her chin a few times. “Like what if she makes you really good at living? Like bad things happen and you’re in horrible pain but you just keep going? Wouldn’t it be better to just go through life as you were than to risk it?” 

Lena had to give Kara props, that was fairly close to what Lena was going to do. She hated cocky assholes.

“Then what would you suggest?” he demanded. 

She snapped in front of his face. “You’re making the deal with me remember? Not her. This is about what you want.”

“Fine, I want to be successful in my job. Ladies love a success man after all.” He winked at Lena and it took all her strength not to roll her eyes. 

“Success in your job?” Kara asked. Lena glanced at her and she looked like she was going to go off again.

“That’s what he said,” Lena interjected hip checking Kara to get her away. “Success in his job, for ten years, then your soul comes to me. Do we have a deal?”

Monty nodded. “Oh yeah! It’s the last time Mon Elle gets passed up for a promotion!”

“Of course, now we just have to seal the deal.” Lena grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a kiss. It was pretty lackluster for her but the dopey smile on his face when she pulled away was all she needed to see. “Enjoy.” And then she turned on her heel to walk off. 

When they were out of earshot Lena shook her head. “That guy was a moron. Humans should really learn how to word things.”

“What do you mean?” Kara glanced at her.

“He said he wanted to be successful in his job. He never said he wanted to be recognized for that success,” Lena mused.

“But-but I’m sure that’s what he meant!” Kara said aghast. 

Lena just shrugged. “But it wasn’t what he said. Human should never take a demon at face value but we will always take them at face value.”

“Is that how all deals go?” Kara asked quietly.

“Most. Sometimes longer. And yes, the kiss is mandatory to seal the deal,” Lean said hopefully stopping Kara’s next question. “Which means I do it a lot. And I’m pretty good if you’re ever in the mood to make a deal,” Lena purred.

Kara’s cheeks turned rosy and she tried to sputter a response to Lena’s smirk, but she couldn’t seem to find the words. Lena just laughed.

“So, about these miracles,” she said after Kara had stopped trying to come up with a response.

“Right, it’s just like, like this feeling.” Kara cleared her throat. “Where I know something needs to happen, so I help it happen,” Kara said. She started walking them towards the park. 

“Oh? Is that so?” Lena asked, not hiding the slightly patronizing smirk.

“Yeah, like.” Kara looked around. “Oh boy, let’s get some ice cream.” Kara grabbed her hand tugging her along. 

Lena was thoroughly confused as Kara stopped them in line. “Kara what?”

“Do you know what flavor you’re going to get?” Kara cut her off. 

“I’ve never had ice cream,” Lena said offhandedly. “What is this about?” 

A blonde woman got in line behind them, she was laughing and talking on the phone. “Yes, Ollie, I remember you want extra sprinkles, I’ll get them I promise.”

“You’ve never had ice cream?” Kara sounds scandalized.

“Never really been a priority. What are we,” Lena trailed off as someone came running down the sidewalk. Or really, they were being chased down the sidewalk.

“I said stop! Get back here with my purse!” the lady chasing him shouted. 

The guy glanced back so he didn’t see the blonde behind them put her leg out. “Got to go, Ollie,” she said as the guy tripped. She immediately tackled him.

The lady chasing him stopped short. As did everyone else in their immediate area. Blonde girl got in a good hit to the purse snatcher’s face and wrenched the purse away. 

Then she stood up and calmly handed the purse back to the other lady. “I believe this is yours?”

“Uh, yeah, thanks.” The lady took the purse back. “I’m Ava, thank you so much.”

“Sara, and it’s no big deal. But if you wanted to you could make it up to me by buying me an ice cream? Me and some friends are having a picnic,” the blonde lady said with a smile Lena instantly recognized. 

Ava must’ve recognized it too because her cheeks got red and she glanced away. “Sounds fun.” 

They started idly chatting, the purse snatcher ran away as soon as Sara was off him, and Lena couldn’t help but study Kara. She ordered them each a scoop of strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate, grinning like a fool as she did.

When they had paid with money from Lena didn’t know where and were strolling down the path Lena finally laughed. “That was not how I thought miracles worked.”

“We work in mysterious ways,” Kara said, trying to sound solemn but failing to keep the grin off her face. “They needed to meet and that was a perfect opportunity! I couldn’t pass it up! If we hadn’t been in line Sara Lance would’ve gotten the ice cream and left and if would’ve been years before she crossed paths with Ava Sharpe again,” Kara explained passionately as if Lena was judging or questioning her.

“I believe you,” Lena assured. “Also, this is really, really good. I can’t believe I’ve never had ice cream before today,” Lena said licking the around the cone, so it didn’t melt.

“I know right?” Kara seemed to be pointed not looking at her.

“What? Have I got some on my face?” Lena asked. She may have been licking the ice cream in a way that could be considered enthusiastically but she thought she was doing well.

Kara finally glanced at her. “I mean a little right.” Kara indicated to the side of her mouth. 

Lena didn’t have a napkin and she didn’t want to use her sleeve, so she used her hand. “Did I get it?” she asked after a moment of rubbing her face. 

“No, it’s.” Kara indicated again. So, Lena wiped again. “You know what.” This time instead of indicating she used her thumb to get it. 

Lena caught her hand before she could pull it back and licked the ice cream off, looking Kara right in the eyes as she did. “Can’t let any go to waste, can we?” Lena asked in a low voice. 

“No,” Kara squeaked, “we can’t.” 

Lena just grinned and went back to eating her ice cream, not changing the way she was eating. They wandered through the park, Kara pulling little miracles here and there. Some guy, Winn, found 100 dollars that would help with his rent. A little girl caught her dog just before he ran into the street. Little mundane miracles. And despite herself, Lena couldn’t help but smile the more Kara did. 

“So not everything has to be a big miracle?” Lena finally asked.

“Nope, lots of little things can be miracles. Although sometimes I’ll go to hospitals and work miracles there. Those tend to be bigger,” Kara explained. 

Lena’s tablet, now phone sized, buzzed in her pocket. “Looks like my second soul. After this, we can head back and debrief. But I have to say, I think this is the beginning to a wonderful partnership,” Lena said. “And a nice alliance between angels and demons.” 

The heat rising to Kara’s cheeks made it worth it. Lena typed in the coordinates and the next few steps they were in a warehouse. Instantly Lena knew something was wrong. She looked down and she was caught in a devil’s trap.

“Kara, get out of here!” Lena shouted shoving Kara out of the trap. It wouldn’t stop an angel, after all. 

“Lena what-” A blast of rock salt hit her square in the chest, knocking Kara to the ground. 

Lena stood in front of her protectively. And if anyone had told her she would’ve been defending an angel a year ago she would’ve laughed them out of her office, but after their afternoon together not only did Lena want to get to know more angels and work with them to restore balance, she wanted to work closer specifically with Kara. She bared her teeth as three hunters came into view. 

Kara shook off the blast and got to her feet, her eyes glowing blue. 

“I don’t think so, Feathers!” one of them shouted. He flicked a lighter and threw it to the ground. Kara was encircled in flames, her eyes stopped glowing.

“Holy fire,” the second guy gloats. “You may not be trapped by symbols, but you can’t get out of this. 

“You better have a good way of killing us because one way or another I will have your souls,” Lena snarled. 

“Calm down, Luthor,” guy number one said. “We’re here for the angel. Our patron was very specific.” 

“Your patron?” Kara asked. “Who’s your patron?” She glared at the men and the flames as if that would make them go out. 

“Not important,” guy number one said. They all took out angel blades.

“How-how did you get those?” Kara asked in a tight voice. 

Lena knew there was very little that could kill an angel, same as with a demon. An angel blade and a demon blade could each kill them. That on top of knowing who she was told Lena immediately who their patron was. 

“That bitch.”

“What?” Kara glanced at her. 

Lena shook her head. The men were circling Kara, making sure to stay out of Lena’s circle. “Kara, brace yourself!” Lena appreciated that Kara didn’t ask her why. She simply dropped into a defense position. 

Lena unfurled her large feathered, blue-black wings. The hunters stopped what they were doing but she paid them no mind. Instead, she started fanning the flames out. Had she been any less powerful she wouldn’t have succeeded. But as soon as a part of the flames were out Kara leaped to break the devil's trap.

The men lunged the same time she did. Kara was that much faster. As soon as the circle was broken Lena lunged for the first guy, her massive wing hitting the third. She heard Kara with the second. She wrestled briefly with the man for the blade, ultimately ripping it away. 

“I’d say, see you in hell, but you’d better pray I don’t,” Lena snarled driving the blade through his heart. 

She cried out in pain as the third guy stabbed her wing. She felt the blade rip through the flesh and bone as he dug it out. Wings were more sensitive than the human part of the vessel. 

“Lena close your eyes!” Kara shouted. 

Lena didn’t argue or protest at all. In fact, she threw herself onto the floor and covered her head with her arms. She ignored the blade pulling free from her wing. Even with her face covered she could see the brightness and she felt the top of her wing singe. 

“You can look now,” Kara said. 

She still sounded far away. Lena couldn’t blame her. She was the one that led them here and got them ambushed. She was probably lucky Kara didn’t kill her on the spot. Although that would start another war. No, likely she was going to take her to Director Danvers and then the director would demand she be killed for this. And if she was released back to the demons, she probably wouldn’t be killed but if Director Danvers just killed her then sent her body back as a warning then she didn’t doubt there would be retaliation. 

“Lena! Breathe!” 

Lena snapped her head up to see Kara kneeling right in front of her. It was darker. How long had they been here? She glanced around and nope, not darker outside. Kara was crouched in front of her with her white, bat-like wings surrounding them. Len moved to sit up and hissed in pain. 

“Whoa, hey, no, you’re hurt. You got stabbed then some of my radiant energy hit you while I took out the last guy. I’m so sorry,” Kara said in a rush. 

“You’re sorry?” Lena asked confused. Despite Kara’s protests, she got into a sitting position anyways, gritting her teeth to keep from wincing. 

“Yeah! You got hurt!” Kara insisted. “I blasted the guy but even with beams from my eyes they weren’t small enough not to hit you, so I’m sorry.”

“I’m fine. I’m sorry. This was my spot and we were ambushed. This is my fault. We need to get back to my building,” Lena muttered. She pushed to her feet pushing Kara’s velvety wings away. 

“Fine, but you cannot fly with your wing like that.” And before Lena could protest Kara scooped her up bridal style, careful not to jostle her wing too much. “Hold on.” 

Lena tucked her wings in close and Kara took off. Lena had to admit, Kara was very graceful when she flew. Lena knew she should be watching Kara’s wings, but they looked so powerful and were velvet soft when she did touch them. Kara glanced down and Lena looked away. She hoped Kara would see the color in her cheeks and think it was because of the wind. 

Kara stopped just in front of the window and Lena couldn’t help but chuckle. She opened the window with her tablet and Kara flew in carefully. She tucked her wings in but didn’t set Lena down. 

“Kara?” Lena asked. “My legs aren’t hurt. I can stand.” But even as she said it, she couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

“Where is your medical kit?” Kara asked ignoring her. 

“In the bathroom but I’m fine. There are more important things than patching me up,” Lena insisted. 

“Nope, hush. We can patch you up then do what you need,” Kara said setting Lena on her desk. “Don’t move. I’ll be right back.” And then she hurried to the bathroom.

Lena could barely believe this was happening. An angel patching her up. Lena wasn’t going to let anyone sabotage this. Angels and demons could work together and keep the peace and keep the balance. Sure, it wasn’t going to be perfect yet, the angels needed to stop being so willy-nilly with miracles, but aside from that Lena could see angels and demons working together for centuries to come. 

Kara came back out with Lena’s medical kit. “This has things for wings, right?” 

“Of course. But it’s not too bad, really, don’t trouble yourself,” Lena tried to protest. 

“Shush.” Kara put her finger on Lena’s lips. “I’m patching you then we can go to whatever you need, promise.” 

Gently Kara stretched her wing. She put the salve on the wound, and Lena bit back a hiss. Kara still winced but didn’t stop. After the salve was on Kara wrapped her wing in gauze. Lena bit her lip to not react. She hadn’t had anyone touch her wings in a long time, she wasn’t used to it. And wings were so much more sensitive than the rest of either angels’ or demons’ vessels, to both pain and pleasure.

“There, done.” Lena opened her eyes, not knowing when she shut them. “You can’t put up your wings for a few hours at least. Now, where did you need to go?” 

“Right. Yes.” Lena curled her wings to her back, wincing a bit, but not putting them away. Everyone there was a demon, so Lena wasn’t worried about walking around with her wings out. “You can stay here if you’d like.” Lena got off the desk and glanced at the angel. 

“No,” Kara said immediately. “They tried to kill me too. I want to be there.”

Lena nodded. “Let me do the talking. If you disagree with what I say we can discuss it, deal?” Kara nodded. Lena smiled and they headed out of the office. They got into the elevator and unlike before they went up one floor to the penthouse office.

Without knocking Lena burst through the door. “Mother.”

Lillian Luthor glanced up from her desk. “Lena, so glad you’re back.” Her eyes trailed to Kara but quickly flashed back to her daughter. “Safely.” Unlike in Lena’s office, these windows were heavily tinted.

“Mother, I don’t, for the life of me, know why you sent those men to attack us, but you’re done,” Lena said in a hard voice. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lillian said, cool as ever. 

“You sent those men after us, and I will not have you ruining this. The war went on for too long. Today I saw that we don’t need to fight. We can work together, and the world won’t fall to chaos. There are things that need to happen, and angels can ensure those things happen, and we can make sure that things do not tip too far into the light’s side,” Lena said marching up to her mother’s desk. 

“I was the one that set this up, why are you speaking to me like I’m the enemy?” Lillian stood so Lena was no longer standing over her. 

“Oh no, I’m the one that suggested it and you may have reached out, but it was me and Director Danvers that decided on all the details. So, you’ve got two options. Stay here and I will dethrone you or step down and go back to Hell, I’ll take over,” Lena stepped around the desk to look eye to eye with Lillian.

“You think you can dethrone me?” Lillian asked in a deadly quiet voice. 

“I think she can,” Kara said stepping up. “Because if she says you sent those men after us, I believe her, so I’m on her side.”

Lena hid the smile of joy with a smirk at her mother. “If you fight this you will lose.” 

“Or,” Lillian said, her eyes once again on Kara, “we take out the angel and then we take out the rest. She is their best after all.” 

Lillian had barely finished speaking when Lena had her pinned by the neck against the glass. “You will not touch Kara; do you hear me?” she snarled. “I will rip your throat out if you do not leave immediately.”

“Oh, Lena dear, you’ve grown attached.” Lillian pulled her in closer, ignoring the tightening of Lena’s hand. “It will end badly for you. You weren’t made to walk in the light and when it gets too bright, you’ll destroy it, and I’ll be waiting.” 

Lena punched the glass where her mother just was. A soft laugh filtered through the room as Lillian faded into the shadows. 

“Your mother sent those guys after us?” Kara asked stepping up next to her. 

“Yes, she’s never liked angels and I’m sure either you would’ve thought I sent those men, or I would’ve thought you did. Then we would’ve turned on each other making another war ignite.” Lena shook her head in disgust.

“How did you know your mother sent them?” Kara moved to look around the room and Lena moved to the desk.

“He called me Luthor. Only someone who knew me, not just demons but actually me, would know that was the name we took. Lucifer was too well known so Luthor seemed like a nice modern variation.” She sat at her mother’s desk and rifled through the drawers.

“What now?” Kara asked coming back over. 

“Now, I take over from here. We keep working together. I think we should start with small teams working together under a close watch and slowly loosening up as we see fit. But first I have to make sure there is a smooth transfer of power. I have many allies in the company but so does my mother. This may get messy,” Lena admitted. “Hopefully it won’t get messy today, but you should still go. I’ll be in contact soon and we can start planning for the future.”

The biggest smile split Kara’s face. “I’d like that. Heal up.” 

“Of course.” Lena stuck out her hand. “I’ll talk to you in a couple of weeks at most.” 

Kara took it. “I look forward to it.” Lena opened the window and Kara flew out with one last wave.

((A few months later))

Lena didn’t glance up as the window opened. She had given Kara an opener weeks ago. “You didn’t come home, and I worried,” Kara said with a yawn.

“I’m sorry. We’re adding another team and this dynamic isn’t as smooth as our first two. Alex was trying not to let on she was nervous, but she was when I read off the names she tensed,” Lena explained not looking up from her notes.

“So, what are you trying to do?” Kara came over and wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck and nuzzled into it. 

Lena turned and kissed her temple. “I’m trying to see if there are any small cases they could take or even anyone we could replace. And I’ve gotten a few smaller cases worked out I’m still not sure,” she confessed. 

“You’ve got this. You and Alex have been working so hard. You can sleep and look at it with fresh eyes tomorrow. They don’t launch until next week, right? We can go by their training tomorrow and see how they’re interacting and if need be, give them some pointers.” Kara pulled on the chair, taking Lena away from her notes. “Come on, you’re no good to anyone like this.”

“Fine, fine,” Lena said with a roll of her eyes. She didn’t even dare look at the clock. She knew it was much later than she promised she would be home if Kara got worried and came to her. Kara got off her but when Lena stood up to clean up the notes Kara scooped her up. 

“Clean tomorrow. Sleep now.” She unfurled her velvet white wings and went to the window. She gave Lena plenty of time to protest before she jumped out, but Lena didn’t. She knew Kara was right and she needed sleep.

Within minutes they were at Kara apartment. They split their time between Kara’s place and Lena’s. Carefully Kara helped Lena undress, and get into snuggly pajamas. 

“This is going to work,” Kara said dragging Lena to the bed. 

“I know, we’re the best if we can make it anyone can,” Lena said honestly. It was a lot of work but it was working.

“Damn straight,” Kara said with a nod.

“I am in no way straight.” 

That got Kara to laugh. Lena pulled her close and kissed her quiet. Kara happily went with it. When they broke apart Lena kept her close and they each fell asleep with a smile on their faces. They could do this.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a fun little ride. I recommend if you want to read some good SuperCorp you check her out and some good ColdFlash come give me a look-see. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
